


This didn’t go as I planned

by Insert_cool_username



Series: Byler Holiday Bash 2020 [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Baking, How Do I Tag, M/M, Poor Mike, gingerbread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insert_cool_username/pseuds/Insert_cool_username
Summary: Mike tries to surprise Will with a Christmas gift, but he makes domes mistakes.This is a terrible summary.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Series: Byler Holiday Bash 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060505
Kudos: 13





	This didn’t go as I planned

**Author's Note:**

> This is super late, but better late than never. This is like kinda based on a true story, so fun. This also isn’t proofread because I’m lazy. Thanks for reading! -m

Mike had spent a lot of time trying to properly make gingerbread. It had taken him a lot of research and effort to make a ton full of -edible- cookies. Nancy and Dustin to help him to get them to turn out right. Mike sent on the right date so that they would arrive on Christmas Eve.  
Will walks home sluggishly. He had to work part of the day today and is feeling very grumpy. Will picks up the box on the steps and carries it in. Which is probably last minute Christmas shopping.  
He opens the door and sees his mother sitting at the table reading her book.  
Getting up she says, “Hey, honey.”  
“Hey, mom” he dryly replies.  
He takes off his outerwear and sets down his bag. Will rips open the box and finds a tin of cookies there were covered in ants and a letter clearly written by Mike. His mom looks at the ants and hands him the letter and closes the box again.

_Dear Will,_  
_In the box are gingerbread cookies because you always said that they were your favorite. I hope they taste ok. It took me a week to get something edible. Since I can’t see you this Christmas I am sending these. Maybe we can spend spring break together. I miss you!_  
_Love,_  
_Mike_

“Oh my god,” he sighs under his breath.  
“Who is it from?” His mom asks curiously.  
“Mike,” he laughs a little and continues, “He sent me gingerbread, but failed to calculate the possibility of ants.”  
“That’s sweet, but you really cannot eat these,” she says, shaking her head.  
He feels really bad, he knows just how shitty he is at baking or anything to do with the kitchen. Someone must have helped through it all.  
They tape up the box and put it in the outside trash bin.  
He calls Mike.  
“Hi Will!” He says gleefully from the other end.  
It’s nice to hear his voice.  
“Hi Mike!”  
“Did you get my gift?” He asks.  
He says, “About that…”  
Before he can continue Mike cuts him off and panickedly says, “Oh no! Are they bad or poisoned?”  
“No, no they just got ants,” he says.  
Mike groans.  
“It’s ok, it’s the thought that counts,” he quickly reassures his boyfriend.  
“This didn’t go as I planned,” Mike laughs.


End file.
